The present invention generally relates to an electrical jack, and particularly to an electrical jack having a shield covering the entire outer surface of the jack which can be conveniently picked up and placed by a robotic arm.
An audio jack is commonly mounted on a circuit board to transmit audio signals. A shield is usually attached to outer surfaces of the audio jack for providing protection from EMI (Electromagnetic Interference). Conventional shields cover only upper or lateral surfaces of the audio jack and can not provide overall shielding capabilities. To solve such a problem, metal members comprising two or more pieces are integrated together to cover outer surfaces of the audio jack. However, such a method increases the overall cost of the audio jack and can not ensure the shielding quality at points of integration.
Furthermore, automatic mechanisms are commonly used in the assembly of electronic devices including shields of audio jacks for promoting an efficient use of time and reduction of cost. Thus, the shield is required to have a structure for being conveniently and reliably picked up and placed by a robotic arm.